marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
N'Jadaka
N'Jadaka was the son of Wakandan prince N'Jobu and an American mother. He changed his name to Erik Stevens and sought revenge on his cousin T'Challa for his father T'Chaka's decision to kill N'Jobu. He also goes by the name Killmonger as a former Black-Ops soldier. Biography ''Black Panther ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' N'Jadaka powers come from ingested the Heart-Shaped Herb; that gave him the power of the "Black Panther". **'Superhuman Strength:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's strength was tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. He could fight Black Panther on equal grounds. **'Superhuman Speed:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's speed was tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Stamina:' N'Jadaka's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. N'Jadaka's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He was able to intensely pursue the Winter Soldier on foot without any signs of fatigue. **'Superhuman Durability:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's durability was tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; as he could take much more damage than a normal human. Even when not wearing his Golden Jaguar suit, he could survive blunt force trauma. **'Superhuman Agility:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's agility was tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming far greater than Olympic athletes. He could coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements were akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's reflexes were tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to those of the finest athlete. **'Superhuman Senses:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's senses were tremendously enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior than normal humans. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Due to his years of combat and training as a SEAL and Black Ops mercenary, N'Jadaka was an extremely skilled martial artist, one of the most dangerous fighters on the planet. N'Jadaka's skill was great enough to best his paternal cousin, T'Challa, in their first confrontation, proving to be more than a match for the latter, a world class trained and proficient combatant whose skill rivaled that of the Winter Soldier's. After drinking the Heart Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka became even more formidable, to the point that while wearing the Golden Jaguar suit, he could overpower many members of Dora Milaje and Nakia respectively. Even in his second/final confrontation against T'Challa, who had regained his superhuman powers and was wearing his Black Panther suit; although two cousins were initially evenly matched, but just like before; T'Challa was still no match for N'Jadaka. Equipment *'Golden Jaguar suit:' As Golden Jaguar, N'Jadaka wore a upgraded version of the Black Panther suit (shortly after he had dethroned his paternal cousin, T'Challa; becoming the new king of Wakanda) like Captain America's Shield, it is lightweight, nindestructible, and renders him immune to most physical damages, especially from collisions and conventional firearms. The Golden Jaguar suit is made from Wakandan nanotechnology that is emitted from a ceremonial golden necklace worn by the user, able to mentally command the suit to manifest around themselves. The suit can emit stored kinetic energy as an omnidirectional concussive wave to repel opponents close to the wearer, and can be used to propel the wearer off a surface. *'Wakandan Royal Ring:' The ring worn by the King of Wakanda, passed down from Azzuri. The ring was obtained by N'Jadaka from his father, N'Jobu, after his death. *'Kimoyo Beads:' The Kimoyo beads are pieces of advanced Wakandan technology used by N'Jadaka to prepared the shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, so they may spread it to other people of African descent. Relationships *Ulysses Klaue - Ally turned enemy and victim. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Cousin, enemy and killer. *N'Jobu - Father; deceased. *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Enemy. **Nakia - Enemy. **Ayo - Enemy. *Shuri - Cousin and enemy. *W'Kabi - Ally. *M'Baku - Enemy. *Zuri - Enemy and victim. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Black Panther'' (First appearance) - Michael B. Jordan Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan noted the character's dreadlocks hairstyle was a way "to stay true to the original character ('s long hair) as much as possible and make it as modern as we could". *Jordan stated that Kilmonger is "very strategic, thoughtful. He's very patient. Very well skilled, trained to a T. He works very hard, and he feels what he's doing is right". *Jordan compared Killmonger and T'Challa's relationship to the X-Men characters Magneto and Professor X. *Khalid Ghajji and Aaron Toney were stunt doubles for Michael B. Jordan in the role of Erik Killmonger. Trivia *In the comics, Erik Killmonger, originally known as N'Jadaka, was a Wakandan native who was exiled after his father was forced to work for Ulysses Klaue and attempted to overthrow T'Challa from the throne upon his return. *Killmonger's bumpy, ritualistic tribal markings on his chest and torso resemble the scar tattoos of the Mursi and Surma tribes. *N'Jadaka, Surtur, Helmut Zemo and Loki are the only villains whose plans were successful to any extent, as N'Jadaka managed to fulfill his desire to end Wakanda's isolation from the world at large, as well as to share his nation's resources and technology with the rest of the world to help people of African descent who are being oppressed, even at the cost of his own life. Gallery ''Black Panther'' Black Panther Textless Character Poster 03.jpg Category:Black Panther characters Category:Villains Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Earth-199999 Deceased